


Day 13 - Sport

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Nathmarc November, Wingman Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc is participating in a sports event against another school with Alix and Kim.Marinette decides to do something with Nathaniel to motivate him.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Day 13 - Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Stolen dialogue from Kopy   
> thanks internet mom for something you didn't agree to

The school had been invited to battle another school in a sort of sports day at the stadium. Nathaniel was immensely proud when he learnt Marc and Alix had been put into the teams competing. Marc had had a brief moment of panic when this was announced, considering he never wanted to join, despite being fairly good at the sport he was participating in. It had taken a bit of coaxing from Nathaniel for Marc to finally agree to officially join the team.

That led Marc to be competing with Alix and Kim on the field during the next sport.

That also led to Marinette grabbing Nathaniel ten minutes before the match started, dragging him into an empty hallway. 

“Um, why did you drag me here?” He cautiously asked the designer.

Marinette held a bundle of clothing in her arms, grinning widely at Nathaniel.

He looked at her, before slowly raising his finger. "I don't like where this is going."

She grabbed him, dragging him into a secluded hallway that led to the bathrooms, despite the other's loud protests.

\---

Marc looked up at the crowd where Collège Françoise Dupont’s student body was sitting. He bit his lip, not seeing his boyfriend within the masses. 

Alix and Kim looked over from where they were stretching, preparing for the game. “What’s up?” The girl asked.

“I can’t see Nathaniel,” He squinted, “Or Marinette, for that manner.”

Kim shrugged, “They might just be in a bathroom break. Or you missed them. Don’t worry too much about it-”

“MARINETTE!” 

The girl in question giggled as she ran out to stand in the area between the actual playing field and the bleachers. Marc choked as he saw his boyfriend run out after her, wearing a cheerleading outfit, skirt and all. 

Kim and Alix broke out in fits of laughter behind him while he simply stared in shock. Nathaniel threw himself at Marinette, half-heartedly trying to hit her. The artist looked over and waved at Marc, flashing a bright smile, “Do your best! You got this!” He then proceeded to go back to trying to beat up Marinette.

There were murmurs from across the field from the other team.

“They have a cheerleader?”

  
  
“Damn,  _ we _ don’t have a cheerleader. Are we not good enough to have someone cheer for us?”

No fucking way. 

Nathaniel in a cheerleading outfit could not be the thing to bring the other team’s morals down.

“Oh my god, is this going to be a legitimate strategy?” Alix wheezed out, also seeing how downhearted their opponents seemed.

“MARC, IF YOU WIN, I’LL LET YOU KEEP THE OUTFIT!” Marinette yelled from the sidelines before an even louder “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” from Nathaniel overpowered her voice.

...Well, that was one way to get motivation. And Marc sure had a lot of it now. 

\---

Throughout the game, Nathaniel had changed from trying to kill Marinette to cheering on his friends.

Every time he shouted encouragement, his class behind him echoed the settlements, creating a roar of motivation for their school’s team. Each time it happened, he swore the other team would get more and more daunted.

During a calmer part of the game, Nathaniel turned to talk to Marinette.

“You know… You didn’t have to force me into this,” Nathaniel mumbled, tugging the edge of the skirt down.

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have worn it otherwise.”

“I would’ve said yes if you just asked,” He stared her directly in the eyes, “Like genuinely.”

Marinette bit her lip, “Well, then. That makes this extremely awkward. Uh… Sorry.”

\---

“The winners are… Collège Françoise Dupont!”

The loudest cheer out of the wave of applause was a holler from Nathaniel. Marc looked over, smiling. His boyfriend shot back two thumbs-up. The team accepted handshakes from their opponents before walking over to their friends.

“You guys did great!” Marinette clapped. 

“Thanks!” Kim turned to Nathaniel, “I didn’t think you could look that good in a skirt!”

  
  
“T...Thanks?” Nathaniel looked away, “It’s not like I had a  _ choice _ .” His gaze turned into a glare at the designer next to him.

Marc clicked his tongue, “I’m not competing in any other events, right?”

“Uh. I think so,” Alix responded.

He hummed, before walking over and picking up Nathaniel, who instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Marc?”

The writer turned on his heel, walking towards the exit of the field.

“Marc?!”   


“Oh, they FUCKING!” Kim shouted out as they moved away.

“KIM!”

  
  
“GROSS!”   


He waved his hand dismissively at them, “It would literally be so easy with Nathaniel in a skirt!”

Marinette’s face scrunched up, “Disgusting. I don't wanna think about my cousin doing that.”

“This is literally a thing that happens in porn you guys!”

  
  
“Jesus Christ Kim, you even admitted it. Wow,” Alix deadpanned, looking dead inside.

“LISTEN-”

\---

In the hallways of the stadium, Marc allowed Nathaniel to drop down to the ground. 

“Are you seriously gonna prove them right?” Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

“No, I have more class than that.”

  
  
“Could’ve fooled me.” Marc blushed, swatting his boyfriend’s shoulder. Nathaniel giggled, before using his hand to gently tilt Marc’s head to look at him. “In all seriousness though, you did great. I’m proud you even managed to get out there in front of everyone. Takes a lot of courage.”

“You went out there in a cheerleading outfit,” Marc joked. 

“Against my will, thank you very much.”

Marc snickered. Nathaniel rolled his eyes before leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. The two stayed in that hallway, sharing kisses and happy laughter, simply being content with each other.


End file.
